Just a Slave
by VolitileVibes
Summary: This is a Gamzee and Karkat roleplay, lots of hardcore bondage. Gamzee is a sexslave, being forced because he's a mutant. Yes Gamzee is a mutant, anyone above Equius is supposed to be a sea dweller, hence goat dad being a sea goat.


A small whine escaped Gamzee's mouth as he tugged loosely on his bindings that held him upright ageist the wall. He had just became a sexslave didn't know what he was doing mostly forced sense he was technically a mutant. However he wasn't one yet. He needed to be 'broken in' and that was your job. A strange job indeed but definitely a well paying one for what it required you to do. The room was filled with toys and even a bed in case the position wasn't good for you. A small click alerted the troll as he looked up to see who was coming in to the room.

The door swung open the reveal the rather small but well built troll as he slowly entered the room. His head tilted forward,forming a shroud of shadow over his face,leaving visible only the malicious smirk turning up his caked and dry lips and baring his jagged teeth. "my my how these tables have turned,HIGHBLOOD" the last word spat out like a whip of sheer hate,lashing the bound troll with his resentment of the mere term. Though his tone softened as he leaned into his ear and in a shrill whisper said "it's time that YOU stand helpless as YOUR blood stains the pedestal ..your .blood."

He made a small noise frightened and aroused, he didn't dare say a word he just hung there like a dead body,cold, and silent. He pulled at the bindings again as he lightly squirmed, Gasping for air because of the tight collar around his throat.

his smirk grew ever larger "yes,struggle,struggle like the fucking grub you are!'' with a sudden CRACK the whip Karkat had been carrying bared itself down upon the other trolls shoulder,slapping across his chest,scaring the torso with a dark indigo lash

"Ahhhhh f...fuck" he stopped himself from saying any more as he trembled arching his back. how could a mutant blood like this be in control it was atrocious yet arousing and perfect. he still squirmed as he felt himself getting hard.

karkat stoped himself in the process of a second lash ''...no..no no,you'd enjoy that for too much,and then where's the fun in that? i've got something,a little more...interesting in mind...'' his voice trailed off as he slowly began to turn about on his heel,facing away from the battered troll. After no more than one echoing click of a step he whipped straight around,the hard,taught leather screeching into contact with Gamzees growing bulge,the lash resonating through the room before Karkat stood back up.''heh,that's the thing with you highbloods,with all you're fucking ''power'' you never needed to hide a thing,and so never bothered in leaning any real sort of trickery,but now with a mutant in control,the one forced into hiding and secrecy,you're unable to hide a single fucking thing from me,and don't think I wont exploit your weakness as you did I..maggot!''

He starts to whimper now and squirm more, what else could he do, if he spoke who knows what could happen so he just stayed there still panting for air because of the collar witch was far to tight and the leash being hooked to the floor as well as his neck. This was far more painful then he expected, in the good way, if the slave breaker knew that he was getting off only by a few sudden movements. he continued to arch his back, as he clamped down on his lip with his teeth making small drops of blood drip to the floor and his chest below.

a quick violet shimmer through his vision, accompanied by a quick *plop* caught his attention,he swiftly threw his head up to see Gamzee cringing into his lip,more of the glistening blood seeping from the wound,all Karkat could do was chuckle ''my point yet again restated,the worse it gets,the more you squirm,and the more you squrim,the worse it gets'' the last words came out as s snarling whisper as he flicked his tongue out across the bound trolls bleeding lips, savouring the taste for just a moment before thrusting his palm upwards into Gamzees lower jaw,forcing his teeth even deeper into the skin and ripping the flesh

He snarled a little loving the pain. he once again continued to squirm he wanted more, he loved the feeling of being overpowered god why didn't this happen before. "F...Fu" he couldn't speak he just continued to squirm his bulge starting to irritate him.

Karkat clenched his hands around Gamzees wrists and pressed him back into the wall,causing the collar,being chained to the floor,to pull tight around his neck as Karkat leaned in and began softly sucking on the wound,the first,and probably only,gentle touch of this whole ordeal

He started panting loudly as this happened, then when Karkat got close enough his bulge then rapped around Karkats leg. he couldn't move he still slightly squirmed, although he couldn't really move. He continued to wine and whimper but he couldn't help it.

as soon as he felt the slimy muscles clench itself around his leg, Karkat pulled violently away,making sure to tug of more than a little of the skin on Gamzees lip and pulling all of his restraints tight as he was dragged suddenly forward by the bulge. unable to free it that easily Karkat snarled and brought his knee up then with a swift motion kicked down and back,ripping the appendage from its grip upon his leg

"f...FUCK" he screamed as he ripped away at the lip. As he pulled his leg away his bulge started to squirm around as did he the only noise other then his panting was the chains of his wrists and ankles. He wanted to beg for it but he couldn't.

''wow,so it really is true,you subjugulator fuckers really do love pain,in ALL its fucking forms...i can have some fun with that'' Karkat quickly threw himself forward and to his knees. he swung a hand around and clutched Gamzees bulge, tugging it closer he gave it a swift,hard bite,quickly pulling off to look up and say ''one rule highblood,stay,quiet'' before clenching back down on it,digging in his jagged excuses for teeth

"F..." he nodded as his bulge tangled around his fingers as he bit his still bleeding lip and looked down at him, his toes squirming as well as his hands, clenching them in to fists his nails then digging in to his palms making more blood drip.

he released the bulge from the grip of his teeth but kept his mouth tight around it,swirling his almost snake-like tongue,licking,back and forth across the tip,flicking it around and then sucking it into an airtight seal,constricting the slippery appendage and cutting off blood flow,turning his crotch to a deep shade of purple,even darker as Karkat began to claw eagerly at it,almost begging for the clotted blood to surface

His toes started to curl and he arched his back biting harder on his lip as more blood dripped. He played with Karkats tongue with the tip of his bulge as he tried to thrust more but he couldn't

Karkat craned his neck forward to take in the entire, amedittly large,bulge,stroking roughly across the bottom with his tongue as he bit down into the soft wet flesh of the base. he the raised his arms to grab onto the chains bound to Gamzees wrists and began to pull himself up,bearing down his entire weight on the trolls arms and shoulders while his teeth raked up the length of his bulge,nearly biting off the tip as he nipped at it while sliding off

"MMFF" he stopped himself he wanted more so he started to squirm, a lot. he also wined hoping to get more. he knew his hands were bleeding a lot he could feel it and see the blood around him on the floor, He wanted to see more of it.

Karkat smirked from ear to ear,quite fully satisfied with himself,but very far from being done. he paced over to a wall on the opposite side of the room,adorned with all varieties of toys and various other ''devices''. he snatched up a rather odd looking harness,it was a cone shape,with varying sizes of spikes lining the inside of the straps,accompanied by to metal rings,hanging off the end of the harness. he swiftly returned to Gamzee and proceeded to un-do all of his bindings,but keeping a firm hold on in the whole time so as not to give him the wrong idea. once he had un-done the last buckle he crouched to an unused buckle just below the centre of the wall,hooking and locking in the new harness. he slowly stood up,the malevolent smirk still spread across his features as he turned to Gamzeee, giving his bulge a quick flick then pointing at the restraint

He falls to the floor once the bindings are undone but he still wears the collar witch was chained to the floor and still tight. He also looked at the restraint and raised an eyebrow.

''hurry UP slave'' he reared back and swung a fist round to the side of Gamzees head,coming into almost bone crunching contact and whipping his head to the side,tossing him to the ground

He crawled up from the floor and got ageist the wall again "Yes master" he stayed there and waited frightened as he shook in fear.

Karkat smacked him again ''NO YOU FUCKING IDIOT,CANT YOU FUCKING TELL WHAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DO? GOGDAMN YOU'RE A WASTE OF A TROLL,ESPECIALLY A HIGHBLOOD!''

He looked up terrified, shaking even and shook his head 'no' blood still dripping from his mouth and palms and now the side of his head. As he knelt in front of the other not understanding being his sober self.

Karkat palm met his forehead with a loud 'crack' there were simply no words for his FUCKING exasperation,so he just leaned over,clenched onto the purple blood'd writhing bugle,yanking it upwards and shoving it onto the harness,wrapping and tying the leather straps around it ''THERE! YOU FUCKING DUMBDICK!''

He was shaking more terrified now he still never understood considering the fact he was half stoned and aroused. He squirmed and swallowed roughly.

once he was FINALLY strapped in Karkat gave him a heavy push on the shoulder,tossing him into the wall,and causing the harness to bend with his movements,the spikes beginning to penetrate the flesh

"Aghhhh...Fuck" He groaned and struggled squirming more blood dripping around him. he held still all except for his bulge witch was squirming around like a snake, he was now panting for air the collar being far to tight especially with him thrashing.

Karkat gave the troll no time to recover as he rushed over to him,pinning him to the wall,driving the spikes deeper into his the blood began to seep from Gamzees damaged appendage Karkat quickly released his from his pants,snaking it up along the larger troll's rump. Karkats fingers wrapped themselves around the brim of the tight leather collar,and with a swift jolt,he pulled back hard on it,driving his bulge directly inside of Gamzees ass

he moaned when Karkats bulge got pushed inside of him he moaned loudly, he then clamped down on his lip witch had stopped bleeding until now blood was dripping on to the floor there was a lot of it already. He panted as he felt Karkat inside of him.

he writhed his bulge around in the surprisingly tight,much tighter than expected,entrance; pushing out in every direction in order to make more room for himself. completely ignoring every movement from Gamzee he just continued to push in and around his ass hole his claws working at his neck and pulling the collar flush to his skin,almost choking him

He moaned louder and dug his nails in to the wall, or at least tried to. his bulge then rapped around the chain connected to his collar as more blood dripped the occasional drop from his lip landing on his bulge.

Karkat dug his claws into Gamzees lower jaw and thrust up,clamping it tight while his bulge continued to invade the highbloods hindquarters,writhing and twisting as it went deeper

He put his head down and leaned against the wall panting for air and going to touch himself, as more blood dripped from his lip almost taking a chunk out of his lip.

he spotted Gamzees movement and quickly moved to swat his hand away. "tisk tisk tisk,you should know by now,this is all under MY fucking control!" the,reaching back down he took hold of the trolls bulge,giving a swift but maintained tug upwards,almost lifting him off his feet

"F..Fuck" He moaned quietly as he took his hands and dug his nails in to his thys and slightly curled his toes. "P...please m...master" He tryed to say with out moaning but failing to.

that dammed smirk returned to Karkats face as he abruptly released and jumped back,dropping Gamzee flat to the floor..."heh,what was that,slave?"

"n...nothing" he was scared but he wanted to be in trouble then quickly crawling back ageist the wall and whimpering slightly. he wanted this far to much he continued to squirm as his bulge twisted around it'self as he held his position of his legs being open back ageist the wall and hands by his sides .

he slowly approached,each step a looming eternity until finally Karkat stood over him,shrouding his body with his shadowy figure,the minical smile never ever wavering as he bent down,cold dark eyes piercing Gamzees very soul,and wrapped a wiry hand,with a surprising iron grip,around his neck cutting off the troll's air

he closed his eyes tight as the other approached he curled up tight once karkat had a grip on his throat he kicked and tried to wine as tears came down his cheeks he tried to hold still to keep the air still in his lungs

Karkat continued to tighten his grip on Gamzees neck,the purple blood beginning to clot around his clenched stare unwavering deep and piercing into the others eyes,drilling through his thoughts and forcing him to keep focus on one thing,him.

He started to move his legs more faster and kicking harder. He then started to feel light headed causing his eyes to roll back in his head an closed his eyes tight and arching his back more.

Karkat knelt on Gamzees knees and pushed him back against the wall with his free hand,attempting t keep him still as his grip continued to tighten

His face started to turn purple and he continued to squirm his feet unable to move anything else. he started to stop and lean back ageist the wall considering the fact he was about to pass out.

as he noticed the conciousness beginning to drain from the purple troll,his eye's going dull Karkat loosened his grip; then with a softened gaze he leaned closer into his face and whispered "hush now and sleep,for today you've earned your keep" then again tightening his grip to send him off to blackness

He blacked out when he did he kept thinking everything was a dream, he was telling himself it was it had to be.

as the troll fell limp in his arms, Karkats grip loosened knowing he was done for the day. Before leaving he hoisted Gamzees rag doll form back up into his braces,making sure they were tight and ready for tomorrow

When he had awoken the next day he told himself it was a dream or tried to considering the fact the people who worked there must have put a gag on him he hung there, looking at the marks all over himself and believed it wasn't a dream he was tender but waiting and wanting

once again the large metal door swung wide open, emitting a piercing screech through the room as Karkats shadow engulfed the rectangle of light ,stretching to brush a disembodied shadowy touch on Gamzees toes as he walked further inside "and how are we this morning highblood?"

He tried to reply but unable to because of the gag he just hung there unable to reply knowing he'd be punished hence the fact the other didn't know about the gag.

Karkat shook his head "pathetic" pacing over to the troll he reached around his head and grabbed hold of the rope connected to the gag and hauled on it,pulling the ball into Gamzees mouth,grinding into his teeth and gums until it reached the point of snapping,in which Karkat then threw it away

He panted loudly and dropped his head forward his hands in fists he then licked his lips feeling the cuts from the night before still very tender. And looking at his arms seeing all the marks

Karkat extended an arm, poking at the bottom of Gamzees jaw with a finger and tilted his head so that he faced him "NOW you can answer"

He closed his eyes tight at the touch "G..good... master" He didn't know what to reply he just waited and hoped he replied correctly.

Karkat reared back and bared his open palm down across Gamzees cheek,lashing his head to the side and jerking his entire body "DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME SLAVE!"

He gasped loudly and griped his fists "I..I never master" he whimpered and breathed cautiously and swallowing roughly. "I...I can never lie to master" he said quietly and hung his head as he did

he stepped back with pleased smirk "heh,good, obedience finally beat into you" without warning Karkat quickly undid Gamzees arm and chest restraints,sending him crashing to his knees. he then quickly threw his pants and boxers to the floor and shouted "SUCK IT"

He crawled forward "Y...Yes master" He licked the underside of the others bulge and held on to his thighs so Karkat wouldn't move, after licking for a few moments he then had taken in the tip and swirled his tongue around the tip.

Karkat firmly placed a hand on the other trolls mop of a head and clenched almost into his scalp,his own head tilted back in pleasure and his legs quivering

He had started to suck so more was in to his mouth now he then deep throated the other and dug his nails in almost cutting in to the skin and let go to allow the other to thrust he then, slowly went down to touch himself but stopping knowing he'd be in trouble if he did.

he continued to twist and convulse in pleasure,and then in noticing gamzee's hand,thrust his own down and grabbed hold of it,pushing it into his crotch "y-you have my permission"

He looked up and smiled around the bulge and continued to suck, raping his lanky fingers around his own member and sucking faster and harder then doing the same speed to himself

He quickly threw him off of his bulge,crashing him into the wall,he then reached down and pulled Gamzees legs out form under him,lifting his rear-end towards Karkats crotch as he once again thrust deep into the other troll

He was caught off guard being knocked in to the wall he felt his nose starting to bleed he then moaned loudly, he continued to touch himself still hoping it'd be okay with his master as he did he was panting "M..master I...I'm so close" he whimpered loudly

At this Karkat,all in one swift motion pushed Gamzee into the wall,thrusted in as far as he could possibly manage and scooped up and tugged hard on his bulge,pulling it to,and past its full length

"Ngaaa fuck!" he moaned loudly as his bulge rapped around karkats hand. But he held back from releasing waiting for the okay, he was shivering and panting loudly he then swallowed roughly and said "Ma..master I can't hold much longer" he was quivering unable to move.

Karkat gave one last heave and push and yelled "JUST LET IT THE FUCK OUT IDIOT!" getting fed up with Gamzees foolishness

He came all over Karkats hand and on the floor he was still shaking unable to stay up straight he fell to the floor on to his elbows and knees he swallowed again and looked up smiling "...T..thank you" he blushed and gave him a stupid but cute and reassuring look.


End file.
